


Penny's Poetry

by penguinlover44



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Power Exchange
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2018-12-14 16:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinlover44/pseuds/penguinlover44





	1. Masked Rain

**Masked Rain**

 

Do you think about me when it storms?  
When you know the thunder is crashing above me as I lay under my covers, covering my ears.   
Does a slight concern pass over your expression before you wonder if I am thinking of you?

Do you return to what you were doing or do you tap your phone, wondering why I haven't asked for help?   
I hold on to the edge of the blanket, my knuckles turning white with anxiety as it runs through my system like a vile poison. I wanna scream out to you,  
Make it stop! Make it stop! Please!   
And I can't. I don't want you to see this, this weakling of what you know,  
You saw it once and I'll never let it happen again,  
No matter how hard it rains.


	2. Peaceful Protest

Peaceful Protest   
You silence him,   
You silence everything that isn't good, perfect, or wonderful,   
Your hands stroking my hair quiet all the others,   
The ones who tug at my flesh, my heart, my mind,   
Tearing into me like a thousand pins dragging into my skin,   
Little pricks that are by themselves meaningless, but together almost destroy me,   
Your presence comforts me,   
Your affection bringing me a peace that I could never replace with anyone else,   
It is you who have cut through my walls, patiently taking down brick by brick,   
Until you reach my center, my inner child,  
The most sacred part of me.   
You have an ungodly power over me and yet,  
I hand myself over again and again,   
Kneeling before you, showing my absolute- respect for your authority, humbled expression for your experience, submission to your Dominance,   
Knowing full well at any time,   
You could become another sting against me,   
Your affection could turn to hatred,  
That I could be destroyed from the inside out,   
But I lie down at your feet today, praying that it isn't the last time


	3. Worship the Monster

Worship The Monster

Let me worship you,  
From the top of your head to the tips of your toes,  
Let me kiss and lick each part of you, showing my silent praises with each press of my lips against your skin,  
Your soft exhale and low mumurs, making me shiver with pleasure, giving me satisfaction to know you appreciate this moment,

Let me take you apart with grace, putting your needs above my own.

Let yourself be still and enjoy each pass of my attentions, the softness of my lips and warm breath giving you comfort.  
Exploring you is a worthy expense of my time, my efforts, my affection .  
For I am the one who sees the monster, who sees each flaw and imperfect feature and adore you for all of them.


	4. Unrecognized

A monster I don't recognize  
  
I thought I knew what you were,  
I thought our arrangement clear cut,  
And I can now see how wrong I was.  
  
The grabbing,  the shaking, the slapping, each part of it destroying what I once viewed as claims on me, now only twisted to be your pleasure.  
  
How often did you force your will on me? How often did my body bend to what you wanted? How many times must I let you stomp on my spine before I try to stand?  
  
It may not be today,  or tomorrow but one day I will be free.  
Free to talk, free to live, free to walk in the sun where monsters do not belong.


	5. Carpe diem

I scrub, scrub and scrub,  
Everyone will know,  
I scrape, I claw, I scratch,  
Everyone can see underneath my flesh,  
I bite, I clench, I struggle  
And to no avail.  
Your claws still scar me, your eyes still burned into my memory, your scent pressed into my nose like a suffocating gag.  
My screams are muffled, my limbs too weak to fight, my soul broken into pieces irrevocably damaged.  
And yet, I find that the scent fades with time, your eyes glaze over and my screams turn to quiet whimpers in the night.  
The fight to freedom may be over for today but there is always tomorrow.  
Bring your armor darling one.


	6. Graceful Slaying

Her body bends,  
The graceful decent to the floor,  
The soft carpet squished beneath her hard knees,  
His eyes following the line of her body up, up, to her hidden face,  
A gentle finger and an upward push,  
Their eyes finally meeting.  
  
"Are you ready?" He asks. She silently nods, the last conscious thought she will have until His control is waning.  
His hands begin exploring her, soft strokes that turn into passionate carresses.  
  
The Monster inside him begins to chuckle. He wants out, he wants her to scream, to beg, to be humiliated for his pleasure.  
He knows, even that darkness inside him knows,  
He would have nothing without the Angel in front of him.  
  
He patiently continues, guiding her through exquisite pleasure and pain. His marks upon her skin like a ransom note of hostile love. And once it is over, once the Monster is slain,  
He can return to be.. hers.


	7. Polished Trash

I came forward,  
I came in the innocent way,  
Tugging at your sleeve,  
Asking for your affection.  
You turned, giving me a chance to smile up at you,  
Only to have the smile replaced by a frown,  
I give of myself the very best parts,  
I pass them along to you,  
The best of my crust- the innocent mind I hand over for your guidance,  
The best of my crumb- the body that has changed dramatically since I met you,  
The best of my heel- the last part is my very identity this way,  
I was exactly as you wanted... And I still failed. I didn't know what to say, so i was silent.  
I didn't know what to do, so I didn't act.  
And you let go.  
You let go of the very gift you said you needed, craved, wanted, adored, cherished...  
My sweet and lovely innocence now trampled into pieces without worth.


	8. Unshackled

She has a weight on her,  
A weight that feels like suffocation,  
His hands squeezing the air from her lungs,  
His knee digging into her spine as he tugs back on her hair,  
"You. Are. Mine, "he sneers at her pain, the delicious pain that brings him so much pleasure.  
His hands rip into her, tearing away what she was. What she is.  
She is lost and confused, only knowing what is, what has been.  
And she prays. She prays to whatever God will listen to make it stop.  
Eventually, when she realized the Gods weren't listening,  
She brushed herself off, took a deep breath, and shed her own chains.


	9. Lost

What do you want from me?  
My body to be splayed? Panting with anticipation and lust...  
Do you want my heart? The fire in me that causes my blood to boil and be ablaze?  
Then say it. Say you want this from me.  
Do you want my submission? Every piece that you can destroy or place together again? If I am not yours, let go.  
If you are not wanting me, all of me,  
With every scar and scratch and scream,  
Let go.  
Because I can't take being held, pushed away, held and pushed away. Like a tantalising wave of inconsistency.  
Keep me or send me to the woods to find the river of knowledge so that I..  
I may find peace.  
My soul.  
So I will not be lost.


	10. Rituals

Arms bound above my head, clenched down.  
The gag in my mouth covered in saliva, dripping down my chin.  
His hands over my body like a tiger chewing on a carcass. Scratches deep and unforgiving.  
It doesn't hurt. Don't scream. Don't scream. It will stop if you do what he says. Do what he says!  
My legs tremble and I can barely hold myself up, straining each part of me.  
My tears only cause his laughter and my anguish only caused his pleasure.  
Finally, I'm dropped to my knees and my world is black.  
My body has given up and I have been beaten this time.  
I want to be free, of the nightmare. The darkness.  
But the cost would be the laughter, the memories I have, and any shred of goodness I believed.  
What cost would I pay for peace of mind?  
For pieces of my heart back?  
I'm not sure but I know what the currency would be.

It started with blood and it would end the same.


	11. Musings

I wonder what it would have been like,  
To have had an experience that was positive,  
To know the depth and comfort of another,  
To know what true affection was like.

I wonder how it would feel to shed tears of relief,  
Instead of tears of fear and anguish.  
I wonder if a firm hand would have solved many issues,  
Or if previous events trap me like a giant hourglass I can not escape.

The sands pour over me, choking my ability to grow, to see, to know.. I try to call out for help and there is no one.  
Until you.

You came with your armor and your weapons,  
Your kindness and forgiveness residing deep with me,  
You shattered the glass and pulled me from the rubble of my previous identity.  
You carry me out, your arm wrapped under my knee and around my back, shielding me from the painful shards of before.

You hold me close, quieting the whimpers that escape my lips in a pathetic song,  
You stroke my hair and hush me.  
You tell me over and over who I am until the cuts begin to disappear.  
The damages fade and you can begin to see the light inside begin to flow.

You help me up to my feet and push me towards the sun. Your hands might leave but your wisdom does not. You have transformed me into a warrior and I am free to fly again.


	12. Alice Awakened

I followed the rabbit,  
His white tail bouncing rapidly,  
Deeper and deeper,  
Into the roots,  
Past the stones,  
Into the topsy turvy,  
Falling and falling....

I wake up,  
Dressed up like a pervse present,  
These strange marks sting,  
Oh but they make me feel warm,

It travels from the tips of fingers to the ends of my toes,  
Wrapping around me like a rough and leathery blanket,  
Oh how delicious they are to feel this way.  
My head tips back and I let out a soft moan,  
Each new pattern leaving me aching and heaving for another,

Im tumbling over and under to a new place,  
This wonderland that keeps me breathless,  
Keeps me pinned and stretched and taken,  
Oh how wonderful this dark wonderland can be


	13. Howls

When I cant sleep, my mind often drifts to you. Your warm embrace, strong arms wrapped around me.  
Your deep voice in my ear, telling me it's late and I need rest.  
But, I'm afraid to close my eyes. I'm afraid to face tomorrow.  
I don't want to leave the walls of my tower,  
A princess unworthy of saving,  
One too afraid except to look out her windows,  
And there you sit. Waiting in the meadows with a large smile. Motioning me to come to you.  
The door of the tower creaks open and I step into the sun with you slowly. A little lamb who is terrified of being eaten again.  
But, of you, my wolf, I am unafraid. I'm ready to face the dragons of this day because I have you by my side. The Demon and the Angel, the yin to yang, the innocent to the perverse.  
You know when to push me; when to let me fall into your arms , but most importantly..  
You inspire me to grow fangs, claws, to reach in deeply and find  
The maiden who becomes a warrior.  
The princess who is saved.  
The lamb saved from slaughter. I shed my furs and find the wolf within.  
So we can howl at the moon together.


	14. Lift your head Kitten

How can I describe what I do not understand?  
How I explain to you that I'm not.. I'm not what you think I am?  
I have to drag myself out of bed, stare into the dewy morning light,  
I have to compel myself to do the routines which I know help me,  
To swallow the pills that keep me calmer, to stretch myself further than the day before,  
You would be ashamed.  
If you knew how hard right now is. If you knew the struggle of keeping a simple smile on.  
You think I'm this.. strong little tiger.. and I'm not.  
I'm a wounded kitten, masquerading in a striped suit.  
I am trying, I'm giving it 110 as promised.  
I just worry it will never be enough.  
I just need to bury my head and sob. Just let the weight fall off  
Off my shoulders for a little while, just lay them down.  
I'm tired and just want to rest in the soft space of my mind.  
Tell me how, tell me how to be numb again.  
Because feeling is too much and I worry that I will be undone by my heart.


	15. Owned

I have these words all built up,  
Complex images and descriptions,  
How you bend me like a tree against a strong wind,  
Your hands like velvety steel that twine themselves into me,  
Your hot breath heating me like a volcano to the core,  
Your deep voice cascading over me, calming me..  
You keep me safe and calm.  
How I am unsure, as I mostly have words right now.  
But I want you to know,  
The prettiest words can't compare,  
No matter what emotions they stir,  
Because your touch, taste, smell,  
Is always better than a simple rhyme.  
You have reached deep, effecting every cell,  
A welcome poision I take over and over,  
Just to be yours.


	16. Price of Submission

I lay down, my top half splayed across your bottom half,  
My knees shake slightly, my heart pounding in my ears,  
Hands bound up tightly, squeezing me into comfortable helplessness.  
I squirm, wanting desperately to move but yearning to be no where else,  
My back arches half an inch when your hand slams down on my tender ass,  
You can hear the intake of my breath and it makes you that much more aroused,  
Knowing you have me, exactly where you want me. Bent, bound, and begging.  
Yanking my hair back, your lips graze my ear in a low growl,  
I gasp and ache for more of you.  
For you, the one who has extracted from the dust of yesterday,  
This new person,  
A stronger, wiser being who submits with freedom instead of fear.  
I owe you so much,  
And so I offer myself, hoping you will understand that it is all I have.


	17. Poor Bird

When my knees are beneath me,  
My heart in my throat,  
Breaths coming faster,  
And then silence.  
I feel your fingers in my hair,  
Your breath on my face,  
You lift me even as I kneel.  
Your hands squeeze and strike,  
Those even more sweet than your carcasses.  
I beg for your harsh treatment,  
A caged bird who has chosen to sing for her maker,  
Let me sing again for you, even with my damaged wings.  
One day, you'll ask me to fly.  
I'll be afraid and try to hold on,  
And just as you always do,  
Your strength will be forced on me and make me soar.  
Even through the pain.


	18. China Doll Tears

What once was beautiful,  
Is now difficult.  
The waves of uncertainty,  
silence and absence become commonplace.  
What am I to do?  
Sit, patient as I have until now?  
Whimper, hoping you will notice the cracks in my smile?  
Or do I ask the most fearful question of all?  
Why me?  
Why did you choose me?  
Was I a project that you felt you could fix?  
Or was it the strength underneath you saw?  
Whatever the case,  
I feel as if I am a China doll,  
Placed upon a high shelf,  
Dark and dusty,  
Alone and cold,  
Waiting for your smile,  
Your touch,  
The reassurance of your presence.  
And I fear that I have lost them.. lost you.  
Which is more than I could take.


	19. Windows

"Look at me," you say.  
Your finger under my chin,  
Eyes scanning my face,  
As if I am a personal art gallery,  
Your painting under scrutiny.  
My eyes flutter quickly to yours, briefly,  
Before I try to drop my head again.  
I do not deserve to bring it up,  
To look into your eyes,  
And still you wait patiently.  
There's never irritation or malice when you tell me,  
You, this object of complete control,  
Down to the seconds of the day,  
Want my eyes up,  
My self worth lifted,  
My mind to be positive, radiant, gleeful.  
But my heart, the wretched heart,  
Hurts.  
It hurts when I hear nothing.  
When I can't look into your eyes,  
And see the wonderful person you do.  
My reflection in your eyes is truly where I find my worth.


End file.
